The Miraculous Spider-Man
by Shadow knight39
Summary: Son of wealthy Media, Fashion, and Medical Mogul Gabriel Agreste. Adrien Agreste struggles to manage a normal life in highschool with his friends and also trying to just be a normal teen. But after a Radioactive Spider Bite grants Adrien various inhuman abilities, he decides to become the hero he was destined to become. He is the Miraculous Spider-Man!


"H-Hello Mr. Agreste."

*Said a shy and meek robust man with short brown hair and thick glasses in a white lab coat and a dark green sweater vest as his employer, a tall Platinum blonde man in a purple business suit with a green tie enters the laboratory where the man currently stands in. The man then stands in front of a large glass tank that holds a red and blue spider that was currently spinning webs.*

"Tell me Octavius. How long has the subject survived?"

"Um... Subject ØZ has recently clocked in the longest survival rate post treatment. It is currently the strongest of all of the past subjects. It has also currently been alive for 72 hours."

"So then. We've made a breakthrough?"

*Asked Mr. Agreste with a small smirk on his face as he tapped on the glass of the tank. He then hears his phone ring. The man then growled as he answered the phone.*

"Hello? Yes Natalie what is it?"

"Um... Mr. Agreste. I'm sorry to say this but it is about Adrien. It seems he got into another fight today sir."

"What?! Fine. Just take him home and tell him he's grounded. I've got a meeting to get to with the mayor at 3. Drop him off and send him to his room immediately."

"Yes Mr. Agreste."

"Octavius. Lock it up and come along. I have a meeting to get to and you Mr. Octavius have another job to get to. Please hurry up and get our Glider Tech working before the Ministry arrive."

*He said walking away from Octavius who nodded shyly and shut the lights off in the large laboratory as he exits. Leaving behind the small tank with the Spider.*

ELSEWHERE

*Our story changes location as we meet a young man with brushed back golden blonde hair, jade green eyes, and a very noticeable black eye on his right side. This is Adrien Agreste who is currently sitting in the back seat of a Lincoln Limosuine wearing a black hoodie, jeans, and red converse sneakers. The young man looks out of the window as a beautiful older woman sits inside of the driver seat of the car as she starts the car and begins to drive off.*

"So then. What did he say?"

"He said you're grounded Adrien. I'm sorry but you shouldn't be fighting on school grounds of all things. You do realize your family name carries a lot of weight in Paris."

"I know. But what was I supposed to do just let Kim bully Nino and do nothing? Besides we both know he doesn't mean it."

"Adrien. I know that your father is usually very busy. But you have to remember he does still care about you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah."

*He says as they arrive at a large house where he enters and walks away from Natalie entering his bedroom slamming the door. Inside of his bedroom is a large space with twin-sized bed, his own flat screen TV, a couch, and a framed jersey of Lionel Mesi signed by him. Adrien then flops onto his bed before moving his nightstand revealing a small hole in the wall where he then pulls out a small framed photo of him when he was only 10 years old in the arms of a beautiful blonde haired woman with Green eyes holding him in her arms. Adrien then sighs and runs his hands through his hair.*

"Hi there Mom. I got into a fight at school again today. Kim was bully Nino again. I got him good though. Right in the kisser."

*Adrien chuckled as he smiles and looks at the image sighing.*

"So yeah. Dad decided that it's time we change the family portrait. It's weird. I think it's the first time since your death that I've been in the same room as him for more than 2 seconds. It's kinda shocking actually."

*Adrien's phone soon went off as his looked at the caller ID revealing it to be Nino. Adrien placed the picture back in its place as he answered the phone.*

"Hey there Nino. How's it going?"

"I'm okay dude. I'm sorry you got in trouble for what happened dude."

"Don't mention it Nino. I kinda had to do it I mean who else was gonna do it?"

"Yeah I guess so. Kim's pretty pissed though honestly."

"Yeah well he can go shove it."

 ***A knock was heard at Adrien's door alerting him as he hides his phone and looks around before the door opens revealing Natalie.***

"I'm sorry Adrien but I have to step out and meet your father for a small bit. Please remain here and wait till I return okay?"

"Okay Natalie. See you soon."

 ***Said Adrien with an aloof and disconnected tone as he rolled over in bed away from Natalie. Natalie looked at Adrien before looking down before closing the door and leaving him behind. Adrien grabbed his phone sighing as he talked to Nino once again.***

"Hey Nino. I'm back. Sorry for kinda leaving you hanging, Natalie just told me she's going to visit my dad."

"It's okay bro. So when do you think you'll be free from your ivory prison?"

"Please don't call it that dude. But to answer your question probably tomorrow. My dad will just kick me out after he sees me in the house after school. That's how it usually goes. I'll be call you back later. I'm gonna go and try to find something to soothe this black eye down. See yah Nino."

"Peace bro."

 ***Nino hangs up the phone as Adrien gets out of bed and leaves his room. As he strolls through the halls of his empty home, Adrien stops in the kitchen pulling out a large bag of peas to place on his eyes before leaving. He then stopped and looked at the open door to his father's study. A place not even Adrien or Natalie we're allowed in. Adrien stood tall before the door smirking before entering the room to find it engulfed in darkness minus a sliver of light coming from behind a large bookcase. Adrien walks over to the bookcase silently as he walks over slowly before moving the bookcase to the side.***

"What the hell?"

 ***Adrien opens the bookcase revealing a long flight of stairs that lead down to a large and almost eerie laboratory which held many strange and various devices and a large container in the center of the room. Adrien looked around curiously removing the bag of peas from his eye as he stares at the canister holding the crimson and blue spider. He then taps on the glass causing the container to shake before falling off of the table holding the strange spider. Adrien jumped back before the canister shattered startling the teen before he scrambled to look around for the Spider before hissing in pain as he grabbed the back of his neck as he pulls his hand away before witnessing the dead red and blue Spider in the palm of his hand before his eyes suddenly blurred and caused him to stumble around before looking down at his hands as they suddenly changed doubling in size before his eyes rolled to the back of his head before flopping over foaming out of the mouth.***

 _ **ELSEWHERE AT AGRESTE INT.**_

 ***Our story changes location to a large towering skyscraper as an elderly male with gray hair enters a large office where we meet Gabriel Agreste on his laptop where he glares at the elderly old man.***

"Yes Mr. Ramier?"

"M-Mr. Agreste why am I getting fired?! I've worked here as an inventor for several years, I developed the atmosphere shielding for airplanes and the tech harness! Why am I being fired?"

 ***Gabriel sighed before closing his laptop and walking over to the elderly male whom he placed his hand on.***

"Listen Xavier. I know you've worked for us for several years now. You've seen the company at its best. And it's worsts. It's one of the many reasons we idolize you but... Let's face it your most recent invention fails to impress both me and the board."

"B-But my Avian Communicator can be used for so many different uses! You can use it to communicate and direct avian animals they can respond back too!"

"That's the point. Ramier. It's a helmet that lets you talk to birds. It's a sure sign that your days here at this company are over. Now please leave my office. I have important things to do."

 ***He said coldly as he walked away from Xavier Ramier who stood there silently before trudging along towards the door. Gabriel then called out.***

"Don't bother cleaning out your lab. My assistant took care of that for you already."

 ***Xavier then left the room as Gabriel's phone rang causing him to groan as he answered it.***

"Yes Natalie. What is it?"

"M-Mr. Agreste. It's Adrien. He's in the hospital."


End file.
